Efina Dante
About Efina is the daughter of two archaeologists, who are both current overseas due to work. She now lives with her uncle, Matt, and attends the local high school, Sweet Amoris. She has psychic abilities involving spirits; allowing her to communicate with and see the dead. Personality Efina is cheerful and is often called a "ball of energy" but is known as the oddball of the school by her classmates. Due to her psi powers enabling her to see spirits ever since she was a small child, she's had a fascination with the occult and demons. Efina is a fujoshi and is heavily into reading Yaoi/BL (Boys Love) manga. Appearance Efina's natural hair colour is an orangey-blonde but dyes her hair duo coloured; a blue fringe and pastel orange/peach back and usually wears her hair in pigtails. She has blue eyes and her skin is very pale; which she claims is due to the spirits that hang around her all the time (however, it doesn't seem to affect her health). She prefers wearing comfy and loose-fitting clothes. History For most of her life, Efina has travelled with her parents around the world thanks to their jobs as archaeologists. The longest she's ever stayed in one place was when they were in Egypt, in which they lived there for 2 and half years. She was born with the psychic ability of seeing spirits, which is passed down on her mother's side of the family, though didn't realise it until she was around 8 years old. Prior to that, she believed the spirits were just people. Her parents decided that Efina should focus on her studies and not be distracted by their constant travelling. So they sent her to live with her mother's younger brother, Matt, who was only 15 years old when Efina was born. Relationships Matt Jekylland Efina's 32-year-old uncle whom she lives with. She has a close relationship with him since he also has the ability to see spirits; a gift which has been in their family for generations. Efina's mother would often become 'depressed' since Efina, even as a toddler, preferred being with Matt over her own parents. Volodya Dante Volodya is Efina's father. He loves his daughter very much, always saying that she is a little version of her mother. Volodya was born and raised in Russia and when he was 20 years old he was sent to Australia on a student visa for 2 years while studying and training to become an archaeologist. It was there that he met Efina's mother, Ellie, and they fell in love. Ellie Dante Ellie is Efina's mother. She is basically an older version of her daughter, who she loves very much. Ellie was born and raised in Australia with her younger brother, Matt. She was known as a 'Flower Child' and wished nothing more than for world peace. When she was 16 years old, she attended a peace protest and met her future husband, Volodya, who helped her get away from the police who were chasing off the protesters. Despite the age gap and disapproval from her parents, she and Volodya began dating and after a year, she gave birth to Efina at only 17 years old. Vitya & Valentin Dante Efina's two younger twin brothers who are 15-years-old. The both of them are currently overseas with Volodya and Ellie, since the two are very much interested in archaeology. Efina rarely talks about them, some are even surprised that she has siblings since she never mentions them. This is because, even by her own standards, Efina finds them very weird and embarrassing to even admit she's related to them. Alexy Alexy is Efina's best friend and is, so far, the only one aware of her ability at school. When they go out to places he always asks her if there are any spirits around, in which she sometimes says 'yes' even if there aren't any around and adds things like "there's one right next to you, mooning you as we speak" for fun. She tries her best at hooking Alexy up with Kentin. Rosa Efina and Rosa are good friends but usually gets annoyed when Rosa tries to make her wear clothes that are out of her comfort-zone. Rosa also has a habit of finding Efina when she's reading yaoi, which leads to awkward conversations. Armin Efina gets along with Armin, usually bonding over their common interest in video games and anime/manga. Since Efina is asexual, she isn't attracted to anyone in school but admits if she had to choose someone, it would be Armin. Dake The #1 annoyance in her life. She gets very frustrated and annoyed at his advances at her, but still considers him a friend.... sort of. She made a voodoo doll of him for reasons. Castiel Somewhat friends with Castiel. If she has nothing better to do she usually goes to Castiel to talk. He finds her odd and a little crept out by her obsession with the occult, saying that she can hang out with him as long as she doesn't perform some weird ritual. François François-Xavier de Montherlant, owner of the Jewelry shop and Efina's boss. Efina has an okay relationship with him, though finds his habit of randomly giggling for no apparent reason unsettling. She has a hard time believing that he's only one year older than her. Ciro Ciro is a college student who lives across the hall in Efina's apartment building. He's into black magic and gets along with Efina due to their common love for the occult and demons. He knows about both Efina's and Matt's ability to see the dead. Dajan Efina's go-to-guy when she needs favours. Dajan is usually reluctant with complying to her... odd favours but eventually gives in. Dajan is still slightly traumatised from doing her last favour she asked him to do.... which was retrieving her Decoder Ring from an Emu that swallowed it at a petting zoo.... Trivia *Efina's favourite music is K-pop and J-pop. *She loves spicy and sweet foods. *She's terrified of graveyards because there's always heaps of spirits wandering around. *Every time she sees a crow, she checks to see if they have blue eyes. This is because the demon Malphas is said to take the form of a crow with blue eyes. *She doesn’t want to marry because that would mean changing her surname. **She loves her surname because she loves Dante’s Inferno. *Once tried to “exorcise” Amber. *Literally ships Nathaniel and Castiel. Gallery Efina casual.png|Efina's casual clothes Smol Efina.png|Smol Efina Efina Chibi.png|Chibi Efina Matt & Efina.png|Smol Efina & Uncle Matt Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:Female Category:Armin